This invention relates to a Quercus palustris seedling discovered and noted for its very narrow dense crown, discovered by me during the course of intense observation in the growing and selecting of trees having different new characteristics, in a nursery near South Brunswick, N.J.
We plant and grow for the market many different varieties of trees and are constantly on the lookout for trees and other plants which appear to have attractive characteristics of one kind or another for sale and further development.
I am constantly observing any plants and particularly trees, which appear to have different characteristics from their parents, and thus when the seedling described herein, appeared from a mass planting of Quercus palustris seedlings grown from seed harvested from Quercus palustris `Crownright` which had been planted to provide a selection of improved trees in a row of pin oaks, I felt that it was worthwhile to propagate it and determine its potential.
The unusually upright, narrow shape of this seedling which were initially observed, upon closer inspection was found to be a stable characteristic, and successive reproduction by bud grafting on Quercus palustris seedlings. established that the attractive form came true in successive propagation, producing the identical fastigiate branching habit and crown of the seed parent tree.
For identification purposes, I have chosen to designate this new tree as `Pringreen` for commerical purposes.
I have caused the asexual reproduction of my new tree by bud grafting on the property of Princeton Nurseries in South Brunswick Township, N.J. as before stated and found in all cases that the characteristics set forth are repeated in successive generations. The understock plants were seedlings of Quercus palustris. As far as I am aware there is no other known fastigiate native American oak.